Lucifer's Angel
by Spacecakeje
Summary: Harry died simultaneously with Voldemort. But complications arise when going to the afterlife. HP/OMC Slash Read and Enjoy


Okay this is purely something I came up with while I was supposed to be studying my French exam but hey.! Fanfiction is the cure to all forms of sadness, just like chocolate ^-^

This will be a short fic. BE WARNED this is MALExMALE so if you dont like, dont read.  
I do not own HP and all related characters.

Harry died simultaneously with Voldemort. But complications arise when going to the afterlife.

HP/OMC

* * *

Lucifers Angel

**1. Something Evil Attached**

"What do you mean I cant go to heaven!?"

Harry cried out to the demon who was currently behind his desk looking utterly bored going through his file. HIS file!

The office looked like it came right out of a b-rated movie complete with props. The walls were an ugly shade of yellow that he supposed was meant to be soothing. Yeah right, as if, Purgatory was anything but soothing. His attention focused on the revolting demon before him who looked like he thought he could pull off the smart business look but failed miserably.

"Yes boy you're stuck here." Demonflunky n°1 said slowly as if talking to a five year old.

"Heaven enforces a non-evil policy and since a part of an evil soul is attached to your forehead you will have to stay here regardless if your soul is pure."

"Then what am I supposed to do here?" He asked distressed. He would never see his parents again, the people who died in the Last Battle and Sirius.

"Lord Lucifer has requested your presence. Apparently since you're largely an angel he wants your company."

"Let me get you an escort to his chambers."

Harry wanted to protest, but that died in his mouth when he saw two massive demons ready to escort him apparently to his next destination. Harry was by no means small, but although he had grown and developed muscles during the war, he still retained a rather feminine form which was only heightened by the fact that his hair reached his waist. Years of living in the cupboard under the stairs had severely stunted his growth. He overcame that a bit with the help of nutrient potions but not everything could be repaired.

* * *

Lucifer was waiting for the new arrival. And what a commotion that one had stirred. A soul destined for Heaven but due to a part of another soul attached, condemned to Hell. As a fallen Angel himself he had taken an interest in the unfortunate soul. What a discovery his file had turned out to be. A delicate boy that radiated strength, this he could glean from the picture alone. He himself knew that he exuded sexuality, he was after all sin in the flesh. The council had wanted to study him so any similar future cases could be avoided. He had put his foot down firmly, because even though he was evil incarnate, he knew how it felt not to belong anywhere. It was why he Fell from Heaven in the first place. Well, that and the fact he had forcefully seduced a younger angel, and something involving honey, God's paperwork and Michael which we'll never speak of again.

A knock on his doors brought him out of his musings and called out to enter. He was eagerly anticipating the latest arrival. If the boy looked as striking as in his picture then he couldn't wait for him.  
It had after all been a while since he had company in his bed. The last one had looked beautiful but when he had opened his mouth, it became clear why it was going to be a one night stand.

* * *

**2. First meeting**

When Harry confronted Voldemort, he accepted he was going to die. What he didn't realize that because of their bond, Voldemort would die as well. That wasn't part of the plan because the final Horcrux inside him wasn't destroyed as planned. Nobody knew this would happen. Dumbledore had speculated that if Harry let himself be killed by the Dark Lord, the Horcrux would be removed from Harry. Well, Voldemort was dead so in essence he had fulfilled the prophecy, but at the cost of his own life and his place in Heaven with his parents and loved ones. Nobody had cared for him, he knew that. They had all seen the bruises after he came back after each summer with his loving relatives. Years of abuse had left their mark on the effeminate young man. He had never really trusted anyone because he knew that if he did, they would hurt him if they got the chance. A lesson well learned from the Dursleys and Snape. That was also the reason why he had had no qualms about dying. Now though he was kindly being escorted towards what would become his new living quarters. But he didn't know that last part yet.

Harry focused when his guards stopped before two massive, ornate doors. He could see the fine details carved into the woodwork and feel the protective enchantments upon it. Most were to prevent fire damage and the like. A voice called them in, it was a deep melodious and seductive voice unlike he had ever heard before. Well, that wasn't so difficult seeing as he was in hell now. He had come to terms with that, but he had hoped he would find someone to love him. He should've known better, he thought bitterly.

He was ushered inside and had to suppress a gasp because in front of him lounged the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The man really was handsome, even if Harry had never before even looked at a guy in an assessing way. Dark chocolate brown hair which was artfully spiked while some framed an aristocratic face. Two large horns protruded from his head. The man- for lack of a better word- wore a silvery poets shirt which revealed his large muscled chest. His wings were folded behind his back and what looked like leather breeches encased firm legs. The man grinned lazily while he in turn studied Harry.

Harry had received his white wings when he died, but since coming to hell, they had taken a more creamy colour. The colour of vanilla mixed with peaches one would say.

He heard a throat cleared and looked over, the man had risen from his seat and while he had been distracted, his guards had been dismissed. He was alone with the man now. He gulped.

"Greetings I am Lucifer". Here he started to circle Harry who was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

I-I am Harry, whats going to happen with me now?

"From now on you belong to me, life, or unlife if you prefer, outside my halls would be very unpleasant for you."

Harry was staring at him, wide eyes and unable to form a decent thought. Yes Harry knew he was dead, in Hell when he should've been in Heaven but to practically tell him he wouldn't be leaving these quarters was downright unfair. Then again when had fate ever been fair to him. Maybe he should go with the flow for now. Maybe he could wrangle something later on, when he had been here for a while.

Lucifer had started to lightly touch and caress Harry when no protest burst from those delectable lips. Slowly the boy relaxed under his touch and he found himself harden. He guided his angel to his bedroom and softly kissed him. A low moan echoed in the room. Harry's became unbuttoned and the smooth skin revealed. He captured a pink nipple with his mouth and gave a slight suck.

"Aah,.. nnghg.." Harry was overwhelmed, the soft kiss was anything but innocent but he felt himself swept away by the depth of emotions in it. A mixture of lust, possessiveness, protection and caring was conveyed by it. The latter two more then anything decided that maybe this wasn't going to be just a shag. He kissed back with fervor. His hands were tugging at the fabric of Lucifer's shirt, trying to take it of so he could explore his lovers body.

Lucifer seemed to get the message and stepped back to take of his clothes. He gave his angel a slow sensual strip show which left the boy panting and trying to readjust his own throbbing member in his pants.  
Completely naked he advanced like a predator on his Harry, who backed up until his knees collided with the massive bed that dominated the room. He unbuttoned the boys trousers and freed his wings from the restrictive shirt so that his lover was laid out in front of him. Naked, hard and panting the boy was truly a magnificent sight.

Harry glanced down at the throbbing member between his lovers legs and moaned in a mixture of pleasure and shyness. He had never seen another man naked and hard and ready to take him. He demurely wrapped his fist around his cock and pumped once or twice, as if to tease the man looking down on him.

With a growl, Lucifer settled atop of Harry and claimed every inch of his angels mouth. Harry gave as good as he got, but he was inexperienced and rather enjoyed being ravished. Lucifer ran his tongue down the underside of his cock, and Harry felt the rush of blood and heat to his groin, he sucked in a breath he hadn't known hed been holding when he saw Lucifer slowly mapping his body to reach his cock. Harry threw his head back in ecstasy when Lucifer showed no intention of slowing down when Harry said he was close. Instead he gave a more forceful suck. Harry bit his lip and screamed as his orgasm slammed through him. He slumped in the bed and unconsciously spread his legs a bit. Lucifer took this as permission and started to prepare Harry.

"Ow! _That_ hurt."

"Sssh it will get better. Just relax I promise I'll go slow". Harry squeezed his eyes shut but did relax his muscles.

"That's it "To distract Harry from the pain, he kissed him while adding another finger. When Harry let out a mewl of pleasure, he knew he had found his sensitive spot.  
It felt so amazing. His whole body was as sensitive. Harry thought, though his mind was becoming more hazy with pleasure. Lucifer added a third finger and fucked Harry with them, spreading them wide as he pulled them out before closing them and pushing them back in again. It felt good, but Harry was going to die if he didn't come already. His penis had been ignored for far too long. "Please . . . touch me...."

Entering the tight hot channel, Lucifer knew this boy was one he would keep. It didn't hurt this time, he just felt stretched. In fact, Lucifer's hand on his dick felt so wonderful, he began thrusting into Lucifers fingers even though each roll of his hips drew more of Lucifer's thick cock into his body. Lucifer's other hand slid up to catch a nipple and roll it between two long, powerful fingers. Harry screamed and came hard. Two more strokes and his lover came inside him as well.

Pulling out, he took care not to land on his Angel's prone sleepy body.

"You're mine now and Ill take care of you now Angel" He said possessively.

"Mmm.. 'kay" and drifted of to sleep.

Hesitating for a moment, he reached over and pulled a sleeping Harry against him. A few minutes after that, he followed, still holding Harry's warm body close.

Maybe Voldemort had been good for something, otherwise he would've never meet Lucifer was Harry''s last thought.

**END**

* * *

So what do you think.?

This has been on my computer for three days because has problems uploading word doc's  
So I had to find another way.

Let me know what you think.

Spacecakeje


End file.
